1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to window curtains, and more particularly to a multi-functional shading device which is adapted for selectively shading the intensity of sunlight.
2. Description of Related Arts
Curtains and the like such as drapes and portieres are commonly used for sheltering window, separating spaces, and etc since they are easy to open and close, and aesthetically appealing. Most of the curtains comprise a traverse supporter adapted to be affixed to a ceiling, a slider track mounted on a bottom of the traverse supporter, and a plurality of slates horizontally and suspendedly mounted by hanging strings respectively in such a manner by operating a pulley system, the slats are slid in a vertical movable manner, or individually rotated at the same time.
However, the curtain has several drawbacks. When the curtain is opened, the house will be exposed directly to an excessive amount of sunlight which not only can heat up interior air of the house but also unpleased people's eye. On the other hand, when the curtain is fully closed, sunlight will be definitely blocked. So, people in the house, with no options, have to turn on the light lamp to brighten up the house. Furthermore, people has not privacy at all since when the curtain is fully opened, the inside scenery of the house is easily viewed from outside so that people may either close the curtain for privacy and security or open the curtain to enjoy the sunlight.
Therefore, draperies, an alternative method for blocking the sunlight, have been used for translucent window curtain. The drapery, usually made of lightweight woven, could provide decorative effects and satisfied privacy for people because the drapery is semi-transparent that people from outside can not view the interior scenery through the translucent window. Moreover, the drapery can partially block the sunlight so as to soften the sunlight.
However, the above mentioned blinding devices, such as curtains and drapery, are not adapted to be used under a strong windy circumstance. Since there are no wind-proof functions embodied, the strong wind would cause curtains and draperies sway back and forth with an annoying noise. Even worse, the swaying blinding devices sometimes would hit the objects positioned close to the window. Especially, drapery is soft and lightweight, so the wind can easily blow it to sway creating undesirable light effects and even an embarrassing “flying” drapery.